kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 July 31
23:56:55 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 23:56:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:02 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:00:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:08:12 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:13:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:38 Popstar792: !log 00:13:40 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:13:44 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:15:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:16:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:17:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:20:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:21:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:22:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:34:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:35:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:37:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:38:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:40:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:42:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:44:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:45:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:04 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 00:51:05 BrickleBot: Ah, Sussettey1! Lehcar708 wanted me to tell you: hi 00:51:33 Sussettey1: Elks, is there any actual reason why you’re not going to be on the other wiki? 00:52:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:46 -!- William8814 has joined. 00:52:50 William8814: meow 00:53:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:54:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:11:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:14:35 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 01:17:31 Popstar792: blahrg 01:22:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:26:08 Popstar792: Urrrrrk 01:26:13 Popstar792: S 01:26:14 Popstar792: W 01:26:14 Popstar792: W 01:26:14 Popstar792: S 01:26:14 Popstar792: S 01:26:14 Popstar792: S 01:26:15 Popstar792: T 01:26:15 Popstar792: D 01:26:15 Popstar792: D 01:26:15 Popstar792: d 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:16 Popstar792: d 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: d 01:26:17 Popstar792: d 01:26:17 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: S 01:26:18 Popstar792: D 01:26:18 Popstar792: D 01:26:19 Popstar792: H 01:26:20 Popstar792: H 01:26:20 Popstar792: H 01:26:20 Popstar792: j 01:26:20 Popstar792: j 01:26:20 Popstar792: j 01:26:20 Popstar792: Hh 01:26:21 Popstar792: H 01:26:21 Popstar792: h 01:26:21 Popstar792: H 01:26:21 Popstar792: h 01:26:21 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: F 01:26:23 Popstar792: f 01:26:23 Popstar792: f 01:26:23 Popstar792: F 01:26:26 Popstar792: !hi 01:26:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:26:31 Popstar792: /me hugs 01:26:36 Popstar792: !log 01:26:36 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:26:38 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:26:46 Popstar792: !updatelogs 01:26:49 Popstar792: Test 01:26:50 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:52 Popstar792: A 01:30:17 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 01:30:21 Popstar792: Hoi 01:30:30 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:30:51 Popstar792: Sup? 01:30:59 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:31:04 Popstar792: Wat? Lol 01:31:16 Popstar792: Btw I sent u a pc 01:32:41 Popstar792: ! 01:32:41 Popstar792: A 01:32:42 Popstar792: A 01:32:53 Popstar792: !hi 01:32:54 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32:56 Popstar792: !hi 01:32:56 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32:58 Popstar792: !hi 01:32:58 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33:00 Popstar792: !hi 01:33:00 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33:02 Popstar792: !hi 01:33:02 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33:26 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:34 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:36 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:39 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:44 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:46 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:48 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:50 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:57 AcceledAcceled: 0_) 01:33:59 AcceledAcceled: 0_) 01:34:03 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:34:08 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:09 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:09 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:10 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:16 Popstar792: XD 01:34:25 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:25 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:25 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:26 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:26 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:26 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:26 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:27 AcceledAcceled: !hi!hivv 01:34:28 AcceledAcceled: vv 01:34:28 AcceledAcceled: v 01:34:28 AcceledAcceled: v 01:34:29 AcceledAcceled: v 01:34:29 AcceledAcceled: vv 01:34:31 Popstar792: rip 01:34:35 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:36 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:36 Popstar792: !♤} 01:34:37 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:38 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:39 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:39 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:40 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:40 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:42 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:43 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:44 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:44 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:44:47 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 01:44:48 BrickleBot: Ah, Shuten413! William8814 wanted me to tell you: thank you for the fish it was yummy 01:44:56 AcceledAcceled: lol 01:44:59 Shuten413: aww william 01:47:37 Shuten413: /me eats another cracker 01:50:52 AcceledAcceled: what in the world, why is the race room music the same as the mount snow music 01:52:04 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:52:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:51 Shuten413: because they're lazy (jk) 01:53:35 AcceledAcceled: two different names, but the SAME THING. 01:59:55 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:59:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 02:00:04 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:00:16 AcceledAcceled: hi 02:02:33 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 02:06:41 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:07:11 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval console.log(bot.users); 02:07:24 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 02:07:34 Phantom of the dark: Hello 02:09:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:15:19 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:16:20 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:16:33 AcceledAcceled: hi 02:17:23 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:25 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:26 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:27 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:27 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:17:31 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:44 Lehcar708: What the flip is that 02:18:04 AcceledAcceled: ollǝH 02:18:21 Lehcar708: The e is upside down 02:18:29 Lehcar708: Rip 02:18:39 AcceledAcceled: Ⓗⓔⓛⓛⓞ Ⓛⓔⓗⓒⓐⓡ 02:18:44 Phantom of the dark: Hello 02:18:45 Lehcar708: Hola 02:18:48 Phantom of the dark: *lol 02:18:59 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can probably do it faster. 02:19:02 Lehcar708: Holola 02:19:07 AcceledAcceled: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19:08 AcceledAcceled: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19:09 AcceledAcceled: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19:40 Lehcar708: the L is not upside down like the rest of the letters 02:19:52 Lehcar708: :-P 02:20:00 AcceledAcceled: ti si tahw 02:20:11 Lehcar708: what is what 02:20:17 AcceledAcceled: ti si tahw 02:20:22 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:28 Lehcar708: Um 02:20:29 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am fast. 02:20:31 Phantom of the dark: does it matter? 02:20:32 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 02:20:40 Phantom of the dark: what? 02:20:47 Lehcar708: i am scared of this person-like robot 02:20:48 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:50 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:51 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:52 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:21:04 AcceledAcceled: :_0 02:21:18 Lehcar708: No, but u copy and paste rlly fast 02:21:21 Phantom of the dark: =_O 02:21:27 AcceledAcceled: ˙ ˙ ̡̬̩̖̞̐̔̑͒̅͡͞˙̷̠̻̭͉̥͇̙͒̌̎̏͆͟͜͝͡s̨̲̣̙̩̺̅͒̒́͌͐̀d̸̡̡̥̹̩̰͚̃̐̀͐̍̀̅̕o̷̘̫̤͈̠̪̠̮͊̔͐͒̐̒̄̒o ˙ ˙ 02:21:32 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:39 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:40 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:42 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Lehcar708: guten tag 02:22:06 Lehcar708: Well youre sure not typing it all that fast 02:22:08 Phantom of the dark: lol good day 02:22:15 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay I'll stop. 02:22:24 AcceledAcceled: ⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶ ⓃⓄ 02:22:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:22:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:23:28 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.send('bI can talk too./b'); 02:23:28 BrickleBot: bI can talk too./b 02:26:46 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:27:07 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The !eval command is supposed to be limited to me. 02:27:16 Lehcar708: Ok 02:27:16 Phantom of the dark: why? 02:27:17 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I have made it that way. 02:27:23 Phantom of the dark: oh ok 02:27:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a dangerous command. 02:27:28 AcceledAcceled: cotton and coco look tthe same lol 02:27:32 AcceledAcceled: on the blog 02:27:38 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If misused it can cause a lot of damage. 02:27:43 Lehcar708: Coco means coconut in spanish 02:27:54 Lehcar708: fun fact 02:28:10 AcceledAcceled: Who wants to face palm rn? 02:28:17 Lehcar708: :-) 02:28:21 AcceledAcceled: coconut5577 5 hours ago WATE IS THIS YOU K.??????����⁉️⁉️⁉️ http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:28:30 AcceledAcceled: i cant load photos onto here 02:28:37 AcceledAcceled: i have to give a link 02:28:38 Lehcar708: I saw that XD 02:28:50 AcceledAcceled: /me face palms 02:29:20 Lehcar708: Also, the fact that coco=coconut means that Coco from the movie was named after a coconut 02:29:43 Lehcar708: I just realized that today 02:29:51 AcceledAcceled: Wow my comments actually went through 02:29:58 Lehcar708: OMG 02:30:03 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:03 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:04 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:06 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:06 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 Lehcar708: ITS A MIRACLE 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:12 Phantom of the dark: his name isn't "coco" though... 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:15 AcceledAcceled: LOLOL 02:30:15 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:18 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:18 AcceledAcceled: OLOL 02:30:19 AcceledAcceled: L]L 02:30:20 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:20 AcceledAcceled: LLOLO 02:30:21 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:21 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:22 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:22 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: OLLOL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: LL 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: OO 02:30:28 AcceledAcceled: http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:30:29 Lehcar708: the great grandma's name was Coco 02:30:29 AcceledAcceled: http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:32 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:32 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:32 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:34 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:34 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:34 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:37 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:37 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:37 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:39 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:39 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:39 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:41 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:41 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:41 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:42 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:42 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:42 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:44 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:46 AcceledAcceled: HAI! 02:30:53 AcceledAcceled: 02:30:57 AcceledAcceled: 02:30:58 Phantom of the dark: but you said his name was "coco" 02:31:01 AcceledAcceled: Hai! 02:31:04 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whoa. 02:31:05 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:09 AcceledAcceled: Rip 02:31:13 AcceledAcceled: thaHai 02:31:16 AcceledAcceled: oops 02:31:17 AcceledAcceled: Hai 02:31:23 AcceledAcceled: I 02:31:24 AcceledAcceled: am 02:31:25 AcceledAcceled: a 02:31:27 AcceledAcceled: pizza 02:31:28 Lehcar708: No, I just said Coco from the movie. I was referring to the great grandma 02:31:29 AcceledAcceled: jk 02:31:37 AcceledAcceled: aA 02:31:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:31:43 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:45 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:47 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:51 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:52 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:55 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:58 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:00 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:04 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:04 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:04 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:06 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:07 AcceledAcceled: hai 02:32:12 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:13 Lehcar708: so Miguel's great grandma was named after a coconut 02:32:13 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:15 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:16 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:32:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:32:40 Lehcar708: And i think that was on purpose but im not sure 02:32:41 AcceledAcceled: i have way to many found effects, gonna put them in a vid 02:32:43 AcceledAcceled: jk 02:32:59 Lehcar708: OMG OMG OMG 02:33:01 AcceledAcceled: GONNA GO WILD WILD KRATTS 02:33:05 AcceledAcceled: GONNA GO 02:33:06 AcceledAcceled: huh' 02:33:19 Lehcar708: I MADE A CLUB POST AND IT WENT THRU 02:33:22 Lehcar708: OMG 02:33:38 Lehcar708: ITS A REAL LIFE MIRACLE 02:33:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:33:54 AcceledAcceled: Lol, my group posts go thtou 02:33:56 AcceledAcceled: through 02:34:19 Lehcar708: I started a club and the first official post ACTUALLY WENT THRU 02:34:35 Lehcar708: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 02:34:53 Lehcar708: :-D 02:36:51 AcceledAcceled: im editing a video on imovie 02:36:58 AcceledAcceled: i havent used in it 1 month 02:37:55 Lehcar708: Whats it about 02:39:16 AcceledAcceled: Im a cp copycat cuz im putting kk sfx in there 02:39:27 AcceledAcceled: cuz im b o r e d 02:41:20 Lehcar708: marin9 2 hours ago The Daily Joke! What is fast, loud, and crunchy? ———————————- A rocket chip! ——————————— If you get it and you think it’s funny, reply with #RocketChip If you don’t get it, reply with #What? Log in to reply Brinbrin2009's avatar.Brinbrin2009 1 hour ago #what? 02:41:49 Lehcar708: Oof marin 02:42:01 AcceledAcceled: :/ 02:42:06 AcceledAcceled: s a d 02:42:13 Phantom of the dark: lol ya 02:42:59 Shuten413: #what? 02:43:29 Lehcar708: Rip marin 02:47:08 Lehcar708: Clawheart88 4 hours ago May StarClan light your path as you are not going to be playing for a long time. Log in to reply 02:47:30 Lehcar708: "May StarClan light your path' 02:47:52 Shuten413: warrior cats 02:48:07 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:49:26 Phantom of the dark: man I hate that stuff no offense 02:50:18 Lehcar708: XD ikr 02:50:48 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 02:51:02 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:53:22 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:53:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:55:20 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:55:22 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:58:39 AcceledAcceled: wow there are weird files for the home page 02:59:20 Phantom of the dark: ? 02:59:40 AcceledAcceled: OMG THERE ARE DIFFERENT COLORS SETTINGS WHEELS 03:00:33 AcceledAcceled: I FOUND THE FONTS 03:07:58 Shuten413: /me looks at flowers 03:18:57 Popstar792: URNK 03:19:11 Phantom of the dark: hello? 03:19:16 Popstar792: Hoiiii 03:19:22 AcceledAcceled: hoi 03:19:35 AcceledAcceled: my eyes are hurting from looking at files 03:19:54 Popstar792: rip 03:20:13 Phantom of the dark: awww 03:21:36 Popstar792: I'm sorry but weridyy is posting a bunch of.........trash on the kk wiki 03:21:57 AcceledAcceled: ugh 03:22:37 Phantom of the dark: weirdyy is kinda insane it seems like 03:23:15 Phantom of the dark: no offense to anyone 03:23:17 Popstar792: Cp, can you please do something about Weridyy?! :I He's really annoying and he keeps posting irrelevant comments. 03:23:19 Popstar792: Weridyy1 everbody where you live can you stay until 7:45 an hour ago Quote More Weridyy1 Weridyy1 one guess did you live in arizona can you not go outside an hour ago Popstar792 Popstar792 reply to #193 Weridyy1 wrote: everbody where you live can you stay until 7:45 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......... an hour ago Popstar792 Popstar792 reply to #194 Weridyy1 wrote: one guess did you live in arizona can you not go outside ............ an hour ago Weridyy1 Weridyy1 everbody you have your answer 20 minutes ago Popstar792 03:23:26 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:23:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:23:36 Shuten413: I will warn him 03:23:42 Popstar792: Thank you. 03:24:49 AcceledAcceled: k 03:25:42 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:34:20 AcceledAcceled: uGH... 03:34:28 AcceledAcceled: i just went into kidzui 03:49:27 Shuten413: gtg bye 03:49:35 AcceledAcceled: aw 03:49:36 AcceledAcceled: bye 03:51:36 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 03:52:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:52:54 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 04:01:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:03:02 Popstar792: Dj, you sent me a pc? 04:03:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:03:17 AcceledAcceled: I just said "Ok" 04:03:24 Popstar792: Oh 04:03:27 AcceledAcceled: rip 04:03:36 Popstar792: XD 04:31:03 AcceledAcceled: i gtg soon 04:34:50 AcceledAcceled: aw 04:34:52 AcceledAcceled: byee 04:34:56 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:36:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:40:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:41:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:42:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:43:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:50:48 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 05:01:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:01:45 Popstar792: Hi 05:02:22 Sussettey1: Pc. 05:03:56 Popstar792: Ok 05:05:00 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 05:17:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:51:00 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:01:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:02:10 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 07:02:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:02:30 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 07:47:50 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 09:26:33 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 11:36:53 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 12:47:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:08:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:37:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:39:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:39:32 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 13:39:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:41:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:42:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:46:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:48:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:51:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:51:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:54:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:55:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:59:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:01:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:03:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:05:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:08:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:12:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:15:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:30:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. Category:Chat Logs